Frustrerende følelser
by afterthebattle
Summary: En samling af Bulma/Vegeta one-shots. Scener, jeg kunne forestille mig udspillede sig, da Vegeta boede hos familien Brief. Post Frieza-saga.


_Har jeg nogensinde nævnt, at jeg elsker Bulma/Vegeta? Jeg elsker Dragon Ball Z (både som manga og anime), og de to er mit absolutte yndlingspar i serien. Jeg har altid været nysgerrig efter at vide, hvordan de fandt sammen. Hvad skete der helt præcis, mens Vegeta boede hos familien-Brief? Min fantasi blev ved med at spytte idéer ud, så til sidst satte jeg mig ned og begyndte at skrive. Det udviklede sig til et par one-shots, som jeg løbende vil lægge ud her på siden ..._

_._

* * *

.

"Tjeneste-kvinde!"

Den gøende stemme runger gennem huset. Bulma spjætter på sofaen og sætter sig op, ør i hovedet over at blive vækket så pludseligt. Det er ikke svært for hende at regne ud, hvem der har afbrudt hende midt i hendes middagssøvn; det befalende tonefald er en stærk indikator. Vreden begynder at rulle varmt gennem hendes årer, og hun springer op fra de bløde puder.

"Tjeneste-kvinde!" lyder råbet igen. "Hvor er forfriskningerne?"

I marchtempo begiver hun sig mod køkkenet. Vegeta sidder på en stol derude og puster ud efter en træningssession. Hans ansigt glinser af sved, og hans bryst hæver og sænker sig tungt. Det gloende blik, hun sender ham, bliver gengældt med en ligegyldig mine, hvilket blot gør hende endnu mere rasende.

"Så vidt jeg ved, har jeg ikke skrevet under på nogen kontrakt, hvor der står, at jeg er forpligtet til at efterkomme dit mindste vink, Vegeta!"

Hendes protest gør ikke synderligt indtryk på ham. Han vifter blot dovent med hånden. "Stop med dit evindelige kagleri og skænk noget lemonade op til mig."

Hun ser arrigt på ham. "Det kan du godt glemme."

"Jeg er ikke vant til, at tyendet protesterer."

"Jeg har sagt det før, og jeg siger det igen: jeg er _ikke _din tjener!"

Et lille smil sniger sig frem på hans læber. "Og alligevel kom du løbende, da jeg kaldte?"

"Jeg kom løbende, fordi du afbrød mig midt i min middagslur!"

"Så siger vi det." Hun kan høre, han er utålmodig. "Kom nu i gang. Jeg har ikke hele dagen."

"Nej, jeg vil ej. Gør det selv."

Han hæver hagen. "En prins fornedrer sig ikke til at udføre en tjeners arbejde."

"Nå!" Hun sætter hænderne i siden og stirrer på ham med lynende øjne. "Men tingene er altså anderledes her på jorden. Her i huset kan du ikke regne med at blive serviceret dag og nat."

"Dine forældre virker ellers mere end villige til at –"

"Mine forældre ved ikke, at du har været ved at udslette jorden," afskærer hun ham. "Hvis de vidste det, ville de nok ikke være så ivrige efter at opvarte dig."

Hendes forældre har behandlet Vegeta som verdens ottende vidunder, lige siden den dag hun tog ham med hertil. Adskillige gange har hun prøvet at overbevise dem om, at han er en parasit og ikke en æresgæst, men de hører ikke efter. _"Jamen Bulma, vi er bare glade for at have en ung mand i huset,"_ er deres eneste svar.

_En ung mand i huset_. Hun har ikke lyst til at tænke på, hvilke implikationer de ord indebærer.

"Eller måske kender de blot deres sande plads," siger Vegeta.

Hun himler med øjnene. Begynder han nu på det uudholdelige race-vrøvl igen?

"Saiyajinerne er hævet over alle andre væsner i universet," fortsætter han, "og det er på tide, at du også indser det, kvinde. I er skabt til at tjene –"

"Jeg har ikke tænkt mig at indse _noget som helst_," afbryder hun, "så du kan værsgo at lave din lemonade _selv_!"

De betragter hinanden i noget tid. Vegeta rør sig ikke ud af stolen. Han bliver siddende og ser på hende med et afventende blik. Hun presser læberne sammen og bander indvendigt. _Forbistrede halv-abe. _Hvorfor skal han altid være så besværlig? Son Goku er så let at have med at gøre, men ham her - han er så forbandet stædig, at det halve kunne være nok.

Hun sænker skuldrene og tager en dyb indånding i et forsøg på at falde til ro. Det her giver ingen mening. Måske skulle hun prøve en ny taktik. At stå og skrige ham ind i hovedet er tydeligvis ikke nogen succes. Forsigtigt tager hun et par skridt hen mod køkkenbordet og samler en citron op fra frugtkurven. Hun drejer den gule frugt rundt i hånden og prøver at gøre sin stemme blid.

"Hør her, Vegeta. Hvis du var en smule venlig, kunne det være, jeg rent faktisk godt gad at gøre, som du sagde."

Han stirrer på hende med et blankt ansigtsudtryk. "Jeg vil mene, jeg udviste tilstrækkelig venlighed ved ikke at springe planeten i småstykker, efter jeg blev genoplivet."

"Ja, det var, øh ... pænt af dig," siger hun, "men vi har været meget gæstfrie over for dig. Vi har ladet dig bo i vores hus. Du har fået lov til at træne her ..."

"Som om jeg behøvede jeres tilladelse til det."

"Vi har givet dig mad og tøj ..."

"Hvis du hentyder til det hæslige lyserøde klædestykke, så mener jeg ikke, det kan betragtes som 'tøj' –"

"Så det ville være rart, hvis du ville vise en smule hensyn over for os."

"Og hvorfor skulle jeg så det? I er underlegne skabninger."

Hun knuger citronen i sin hånd, så hendes negle borer sig ned i skrællen. Raseriet skyller gennem hende endnu engang, og hun glemmer alt om at tale normalt til ham.

"Det kan godt være! Men _den her_ underlegne skabning finder sig ikke i at blive behandlet som en slave!" siger hun og prikker sig selv i brystet med en pegefinger.

"Du er en ganske ordinær jordboer," siger han blot. "Jeg ser ingen grund til at behandle dig anderledes."

"Ordinær?" Ordet slår al luft ud af hende. "Jeg er ikke ordinær- jeg er et _geni_!"

Han løfter et øjenbryn. "Et geni? Virkelig?"

"Ja! Måske er du ikke klar over det, men det er mig, der har opfundet drage-radaren, jeg har hjulpet min far med at bygge et rumskib, jeg –"

"Jeg har set planeter med indbyggere, der er ti gange så intelligente som dig. Dine opfindelser er ikke noget særligt." Han holder en pause. "_Du _er ikke noget særligt."

"Hvor - hvor vover du!" Hun har svært ved at tale af bare forargelse.

Han smiler. "Er det hårdt for dig at se sandheden i øjnene?"

Hele hendes krop skælver af vrede. Hvordan kan han _sige _sådan noget?

"Din opblæste nar! Du burde tage at udvise lidt respekt i stedet for tale til andre mennesker på den måde!"

Uden rigtig at tænke over hvad det er, hun gør, kyler hun citronen i sin hånd mod ham. Han fanger citrusfrugten med så hurtig en bevægelse, at hun knap nok når at opfatte den. En irriteret trækning løber over hans ansigt.

"Respekt?" fnyser han "Det er dig, der burde vise respekt over for mig. Du lader til at have glemt, hvem du taler til. Jeg er en -"

"En prins?" afslutter hun. Raseriet pisker gennem hendes blod. "Saiyajinernes stærkeste kriger? Universets retmæssige hersker?" Hun har hørt ham opremse titlerne så mange gange, at hun efterhånden kan dem udenad. "Det er alt sammen vældigt imponerende, men der er én ting, jeg ikke forstår."

Han kniber øjnene sammen. "Og hvad er så det?"

"Hvordan kan du være en prins, når du hverken har et folk eller en planet at herske over?"

Der lyder et højt 'splat'. Vegeta er kommet på benene. Citronen i hans højre hånd er mast til uigenkendelighed, og saften strømmer nedad hans fingre.

"Hvad sagde du?" Stemmen er faretruende lav.

Hun slår med hovedet. "Du hørte udmærket, hvad jeg sagde."

"Du burde overveje at trække det tilbage."

"Og hvorfor så det?"

Han skæver til sin hånd. Bulma følger hans blik, og hendes mave vrider sig i rædsel, da hun ser en lysende energikugle blomstre frem i hans håndflade. Han begynder at gå hen imod hende, og hun træder et skridt baglæns. Okay, at bringe udryddelsen af alle hans artsfæller på banen var måske ikke en særlig god idé ...

"Hold nu op, Vegeta -" siger hun nervøst.

Men saiyajinen bliver ved med at nærme sig. Hvidglødende raseri står mejslet i hans ansigt.

"Tag den med ro." Hun vifter afværgende med armene. "Jeg mente det jo ikke."

De sorte øjne lyner af vrede. "Det tror jeg, du gjorde."

"Nej, jeg er virkelig ked af, hvis jeg ..."

Hun kommer med et lille, forskrækket udbrud, da han træder hen foran hende. Han er så tæt på, at hun kan høre hans vrede vejrtrækning. Luften passerer ud gennem hans næse med en hvæsende lyd, og hans pupiller dirrer morderisk.

"Jeg advarer dig, kvinde. Hvis du _nogensinde_ siger sådan noget igen, så sværger jeg, at jeg -"

"Bulma, så er vi hjemme!"

De stivner begge ved lyden af stemmen. Energikuglen i Vegetas hånd opløses med et lavt 'zap'. Bulma hører skridt ude i entréen, og få sekunder senere træder hendes mor ind i køkkenet. Hun har været ude at handle, for hun holder nogle indkøbsposer, der er proppet til randen, i sin favn. Ved synet af de to mennesker i køkkenet, udstøder hun et dramatisk gisp.

"Uha. I må undskylde, hvis vi afbryder," fniser hun.

_Afbryder? _Bulma misser med øjnene og kigger på manden foran sig. Det går op for hende, hvordan det hele ser ud. De befinder sig få centimeter fra hinanden. Saiyajinen læner sig ind mod hende. Han ånder tungt, og sveden løber stadig ned af hans ansigt og hals. Der er et nærmest manisk glimt i hans øjne. Hendes kinder begynder at brænde, og hun bakker hastigt.

"Mor!" udbryder hun forfærdet. "Det her er ikke - vi var ikke -"

"... _Selvfølgelig_ var I ikke det."

Bulmas ansigt koger af varme. "Jeg mener det!"

Moren blinker til hende i smug. "Bare rolig, jeg tror skam på dig." Hun sætter indkøbsposerne fra sig og begynder at pakke varerne ud.

Der lyder en dæmpet kluklatter, da Bulmas far dukker op bag hende. "Ungdommen nu til dags," mumler han og klør sig i forfjamsket i håret.

"Kan du ikke huske, hvordan vi var, da _vi_ var unge, skat?" ler den lyshårede kvinde.

Bulma er sikker på, hun kan se sin far rødme under det tykke overskæg. "Jeg husker det, som var det i går, min kære."

Hun skærer en grimasse. Forældrenes kærlighedsliv er et emne, hun helst ikke vil vide noget om - hverken det i fortiden eller det i nutiden. Til hendes lettelse kommer faren pludselig i tanke om, at han har et projekt ude i værkstedet, han bliver nødt til at arbejde videre på, og har således ikke tid til at gå i detaljer angående ungdomsromancen. Inden han forlader køkkenet, klapper han sin datter på skulderen.

"Det er dejligt at se, at du og Vegeta kommer så godt ud af det med hinanden, min pige," siger han.

Bulma knytter hænderne, indtil de ryster, og skal til at protestere endnu engang, men hendes forældres smilende ansigter fortæller hende, at det ikke nytter noget. De har allerede dannet et urokkelige billede af, hvad der er foregået mellem hende og Vegeta. Hun skæver til saiyajinen, der virker til at være fuldstændig upåvirket at situationen.

"Du ser lidt udmattet ud, Vegeta" kommenterer hendes mor. "Kunne du ikke tænke dig et glas lemonade? Bulma, er du ikke sød at skænke et glas op til ham?"

Vegetas ene mundvig glider opad i et lille, triumferende smil, der får Bulma til at sitre af vrede. Uden at sige et ord drejer hun omkring og tramper ud af køkkenet, fnysende som en olm tyr. På vej mod stuen smækker hun døren efter sig med sådan en kraft, at hængslerne giver sig.

_Arrogante nar. _

Hun håber, han bliver kvalt i den fordømte lemonade.


End file.
